Malendeley Forgeheart
Malendeley Forgeheart ' is a Gilnean Death Knight and a master blacksmith of the Dwarven District in Stormwind City. He is also currently a member of the Silver Fang Militia as the guild's personal armorer. He is also known for eating lots and lots of pie. You would always see him eating a slice of pie with a spoon. Backstory Malendeley, (often refered as "Mal"), was born in Silverpine Forest to former rich parents. He was the first out of four children. Shortly after he was born, he and his family moved to Gilneas. They spent much of their lives living in the city until The Shattering. The family made it all out in one piece and sought refuge in Stormwind. While there, Mal decided to take a side job as Blacksmith. A year later, he traveled to the Eastern Plaguelands to join the Argent Crusade. Eventually, he was able to forge armor and weapons for most of the faction. 'The Curse - One day while Mal was relaxing at home, he received a letter from the Crusade. In the letter, they requested for Mal to help lead a big expedition to collect artifacts from the frozen wastes of Northrend. Mal, who thought that this will be his opportunity to fully explore the continent, accepted the offer and then headed his way to the harbor. The boat trip would take about two or three days to arrive at Northrend. So decided to set up in his cabin and just look out the window to view the sea. A few hours later, he was greeted by a passenger named Alfred Torrick, who too was from Gilneas but has been afflicted by the Worgen curse. He and Mal started to know each other and eventually started to play a few games of chess, which soon became one of Mal's favorite games. Mal would win the games almost everytime. Little did he know that Torrick had some... "anger issues". Eventually, Torrick lost it and bit Mal on the right forearm. Ma;, who was rolling in pain afterwards, slowly began to transform. From that point on, he was cursed to be a Worgen. However, it was believed that that was the last time Mal saw Torrick. Death and Revival 'Death '- Mal had arrived at Valiance Keep, where he met his expedition group. They traveled and collected from Borean Tundra to Crystalsong Forest. They decided to rest in Dalaran for the day to go out, drink, and have some fun. While most of the group went out to get drunk in a bar, Mal was conversing with the officers of the group about the Scourge forces in Icecrown and the mishaps in The Storm Peaks. He was just about to finalize a plan until he heard two of the men starting to argue and nearly started a fight. Mal stepped up and attempted to stop the fight until one of them pulled out a dagger, swinged it hoping to cut the other one and accidently slit Mal's throat, eventually killing him. As punishment, the man was expelled from the expedition. They mourned Mal's death and soon sent a letter to the family. Shortly afterward, they sent his body to the Eastern Plaguelands and buried him there. 'Revival '- A month has passed since Mal's death. In the background of his grave, Highlord Darion Mograine and two of his champions rode along on their steeds around the graveyard. One of the champions then noticed Mal's grave and beckoned Darion over. Darion, after thinking it over for a moment or two, casted a spell that would revive Mal; but as a Death Knight and soldier of the Ebon Blade. The revived-now-turned-Death Knight Mal bursted out of casket and quickly rose from his grave. Moments later, he started to remember everything. His family, his expedition, his own death. Mal broke into tears for few seconds, only then to become enraged and transform into a Worgen. Darion subdued him and suited him up in armor and giving him his first runeblade. Mal felt the need to slaughter the one who killed him, but remembered that that was not like him. He appeared to Darion, layed down his runeblade and flew away from Acherus. He later returned to Stormwind and hoped to continue on with his new, undead life. Friendship and Romantic Relationships Cicilin Marley - Her and Mal met in the Cathedral Square after Mal had just returned to the City. She too, was a member of Silverfang until it broke down and she soon became the Commander of the Militia. Mal considers her as one of his best friends. Rayanne McPherson - Her and Mal met behind the Cathedral when Mal needed time alone. He loves her pet fox, Allen. As weeks began to pass by, they started to become close. Mal recently proposed to her after spending a few months together. They have yet to set up wedding plans. Silver Fang Militia - The Silver Fang Militia is the first guild Mal joined after becoming a Death Knight. It was first called the Silverfang Armanents until it broke down to the Militia. He currently serves as a Strategist and Armorer of the guild. Eric Turrenton - ((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Blacksmiths Category:Argent Crusade Category:Death Knights